Amante
by Isis.Ea
Summary: "¿Puedo tener un amante?" qué puedes hacer cuando tu pareja te pregunta eso...


_Hola sé que no debo estar aquí… u.u Pero algo que me paso quise subirlo por aquí Espero les guste. Besooos_

* * *

><p>-¿Qué cosa?- me preguntó nuevamente con su mirada sorprendida pero intentando no parecer afectado, alguien que recuerdo levemente, aunque con claridad este momento.<p>

-Que estuve conversando con unos amigos y me dieron la idea de…

-No eso no. La pregunta- me miraba suplicante, ahora que lo recuerdo mejor

-Ah- lo mire sin alguna expresión en mi cara- ¿Qué opinas de que tenga un amante? – volví a preguntarle. Después de tres meses de relación algo no andaba bien, y unos amigos me habían ofrecido… algo. No recuerdo bien qué era pero sí que era una estupidez.

-Un amante- repitió borrando toda expresión de su rostro, me miró. En ese momento mientras veía su rostro, para mí era como cualquier desconocido que pasa junto a mí en la calle, por alguna razón cualquier vinculo que quedase no lo veía.

-No est…

-Como quieras- dijo desganado, girando la mirada hacia sus cosas- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, sabes que no puedo prohibirte nada. Si quieres tener un amante tenlo- volvió a mirarme fijamente. Y no sé porqué tomé sus palabras como sinceras. Quizá porque no vi dolor en su rostro, ni alegría, ni burla, o sarcasmo. Nada.

-Está bien- respondí. Me mostro nuevamente esa sonrisa que me mostro al llegar y salió.

Y lo hice, pude probar la piel de alguien siendo la pareja con otra persona, de un sabor que ya no recordaba. Aún ese sentimiento de erotismo y excitación regresan a mi mente, fue intenso, ardiente y totalmente extasiante… hasta que el sabor del alcohol desapareció de mis papilas, para que de mi no quede ni lo que se pueda llamar persona, solo alguien despreciable.

Mis relaciones siempre son caracterizadas como frías y distantes. Me lo han dicho muchas veces, mi familia me lo repetía toda mi vida hasta que me fui de la casa, que era un desconsiderado e ingrato; los pocos de mis amigos aun me lo mencionan medio en broma medio con molestia y de mis parejas ni que decir. Es parte de mí, es así como soy, no es que pueda cambiar y ser un genio de la cursilería o un seductor romántico cada minuto de mis días. No soy de los que agarran de la mano en la calle, o abraza repentinamente y se cuelga de tu cuello; ni de los que roba un beso solo porque se me dio la reverenda gana o de los que dicen lo que sienten cada vez que pueda, si estoy con esa persona no es obvio qué es lo que siento... Aunque, quizá por eso es que termino en una relación monótona y aburrida, con mis parejas cansándose de mí, sea porque no sé que responder, o cómo actuar, sé lo mucho que se esforzaron, sé que me ayudaron de muchas formas para cambiar… ¿Por qué no funciono? Ni yo mismo lo sé, quizá fue que no se explicaron bien, o simplemente que yo no quise entender…

-Zoro- me llamó mientras estaba echado al lado mío en su cama. Giré a verlo. Habíamos llegado hace unos minutos y él me jaló hasta ahí para caer de espaldas sobre esta y quedarnos mirando el techo de su habitación sin decir nada- Sabes, Sanji otra vez ha estado detrás mío- giró a verme. Con esos grandes ojos negros y esa cicatriz que capturó mi mirada desde el comienzo.

-¿Sigue insistiendo?- le pregunté sin tomarle importancia

-Sí, sigues con esas ideas extrañas- se levantó y quedo sentado con las piernas cruzadas viéndome. Me levanté y me senté frente a él- ¿No te molesta?- ladeo su cabeza con intriga, y con esa mirada dulcemente curiosa.

-No, no me molesta- respondí. Fue lo que creí lo mejor. Claro que me incomodaba que otro sujeto insistiera para acostarse con mi pareja de ya casi medio año. Pero si decía algo así, seguro a Luffy se burlaría.

-Ya veo…- y fue después de esa pausa, después de que vi cómo arrugaba sus labios mientras pensaba, que alzó la mirada para verme directamente y preguntar algo que yo había hecho tiempo atrás- ¿Qué opinas de que tenga un amante?- en ese momento recordé a la perfección la escena donde le hacía saber a mi pareja que le iba a ser infiel. Recordé que hice la misma pregunta, y recordé sus ojos. No era que había borrado toda expresión de su rostro, ni que las palabras que dijo fuesen porque realmente las sintiese, era que se había quedado en shock por tanta tristeza, ahora lo sé, ahora lo siento. Y como si no pudiese controlar mis músculos, escuché cómo de mis labio salían las mismas palabras que alguna vez escuché.

-Como quieras. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, sabes que no puedo prohibirte nada. Si quieres tener un amante… tenlo- Cómo en algún momento pude pensar que esas palabras eran sinceras, cómo pude siquiera pensar que todo lo que dijo era verdad. Sí cada palabra salía con miseria, con dolor. Y las únicas palabras, gritos, pedidos, suplicas… lo único en mi cabeza, era querer gritar… ¡Ni te atrevas! ¡¿Qué dices? ¡¿Estás loco? ¡Te lo prohíbo hasta solo pensarlo! ¡Eres solo mío!... ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! Gritar y seguir haciéndolo hasta que vuelva a ser el pequeño niño revoltoso que siempre es, y que estaba locamente enamorado… Pero lo escuché, escuché mis palabras salir de sus labios, esos que no me había lanzado a besar ya hace una semana, ¡cómo los extrañaba!

-Está bien- respondió. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Luego como si de la más cruel broma se tratase, pude ver esa sonrisa, que me tiene loco, en su rostro y unas palabras que me destrozaron- Va a ser divertido- sentí que me moría, que todo me regresaba, que todo el dolor que cause, que cada lagrima que hice derramar a quienes me amaron la estaba pagando… y me perdí en mi. Se acercó a gatas hasta estar muy pegado a mí, despacio se apoyó en mis hombros y pude sentir su respiración en mi oreja- Roronoa Zoro… no le digas a mi novio, pero… ¿quieres ser mi amante?

...END


End file.
